


In Times of Battle, Keep your Weapons Clean and Well-greased

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Jack has a thing for Ianto doing his job, but few know the other side of the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Times of Battle, Keep your Weapons Clean and Well-greased

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jack/Ianto, competence kink
> 
> Thanks to: Nicci, for cheering

It's no secret to anyone that Jack's turned on by Ianto when the man does his job. Measured movements to do what needs to be done, strong, long fingers moving on keyboards. It all fires Jack up like nothing else.

It seems to amuse the rest of the team. Jack would love to see their faces if they ever found out that Ianto has a similar reaction to Jack stripping down and cleaning a weapon, alien or earth made, it doesn't matter.

At this very moment, Jack can feel Ianto's eyes on him, as the man leans against the open office door, a feigned calm look on his face.

The eyes give him away, thought. They are dark with lust and Ianto's lips are parted just enough for Jack to catch the pink tip of his tongue as it flicks out to wet his bottom lip.

It sends a shiver down his spine, but Jack keeps working, his fingers busily doing what they've done so many times before. He makes sure every little piece is well-oiled and he doesn't miss the slight hitch in Ianto's breathing.

Neither of them says anything. Jack quite likes that. The fact that they don't have to. He's blessed having found someone in this era who is so very good at watching and anticipating, who reads Jack's likes and dislikes as if they were listed on the pages of a book.

As easily as he took it apart, Jack puts it back together, unhurried and meticulously. He watches Ianto from under partly lowered lashes as the other man pushes away from the door and walks to Jack, around the desk, to open the top drawer.

The bottle of lube is placed put right next to the now assembled gun and Jack doesn't even try to hide his smile. Leaning back in his seat, he watches with great interest as Ianto takes his tie off, again those measured movements. Unlike Jack, who likes big gestures and waving hands, Ianto is very economic with every twist of his wrist and snap of his fingers.

Ianto stands in front of him, gloriously naked, hard as a rock, the suit and what clothes it covered are neatly folded on the far corner of the desk. Jack quite likes that too. It turns him on and it makes him want to mess up Ianto even more.

Ianto leans forward, puts a hand on either side of Jack's head, gripping the back of Jack's chair. Jack grins and reaches around him, unerringly finding the lube and pouring some out into his hand.

Jack bypasses the heavy erection bopping in front of him and slips his slick fingers down Ianto's cleft, enjoying the shiver it sends through the strong body looming over him. He can smell Ianto. Arousal, sweat, the slight hint of soap and the metallic tang of Ianto having done maintenance on one of the downstairs generators.

Tilting his head back, Jack watches Ianto watching him, eyes dark, as Jack's fingers slide inside of him, slicking the passage. Ianto's breathing quickens and Jack likes the squeeze around his finger, sliding it back out to push two in, then repeating it with three when Ianto keens under his breath.

Finally Ianto reaches down between them, undoing Jack's trousers, lifting his almost painfully hard erection out from its confines. Jack takes it for what it is, the go ahead and slips his fingers from Ianto's body, using the last of the lube on his fingers to slick up his own cock.

Hands on Ianto's arse, Jack helps him up into the chair, a knee on either side of Jack's hips. The noises from Ianto drive Jack crazy, as does it when Ianto reaches behind himself to grasp Jack's cock, setting it against his opening and slowly lowering himself, eyes never for a second leaving Jack's.

Jack loses himself in those dark eyes as Ianto works himself up and down. They both moan as they strain against each other, and Jack can't help but running his hands over as much naked flesh as he can reach.

As Ianto's lips close over his, Jack feels the heat and wetness of come hitting his jaw and neck. He tries to fight his own release but knows it's futile. Ianto's tongue is fucking his mouth hard and when Jack can't hold back anymore, he growls his pleasure around it.

The kissing turns from carnal to more lazy and for a while, Jack can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else.

 **The End**


End file.
